1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for providing multimedia conferencing services with selective information services.
2. Description of Related Art
Multimedia conferencing over communication networks to a plurality of parties is generally known in the art. Multimedia conferencing in packet-switched networks such as asynchronous transfer mode (ATM), frame relay and the like is well known, as is multimedia conferencing in circuit-switched networks such as ISDN, PSTN and the like. However, in a typical multi-party multimedia conferencing service, the same multimedia signal, including the video, audio and data portions, is provided to all parties of the multimedia conference. There is no ability to selectively provide multiple parties to a multimedia conference with information services during the multimedia conference. Thus, new technology is needed to provide a means by which each party to a multi-party multimedia conference may selectively receive information services during the multimedia conference.